再来 (Sairai)
by Shiyura Mirashi
Summary: 4 tahun telah berlalu sejak 'tragedi dan keajaiban' itu. Kini, Alice menjadi gadis remaja yang cantik dan berusaha untuk dewasa. Namun tetap saja dia masih saja suka berduka dengan kematian Kakaknya. Namun suatu hari, dia menemukan seekor kucing yang terlantar. Merasa kasihan, Alice membawanya pulang. Siapa sangka, kehadiran kucing itu akan mengubah segalanya. #AuthorComeback


再来 **(Sairai)**

 **Deemo by Rayark**

 **Rating : K**

 **Genre : Family/Supernatural, Drama**

 **Warning(s) : Teenage!Alice, AU, slight!AR, slight!Hurt/Comfort, OC characters appear during the story**

 **.**

 **SAYA TIDAK MENGAMBIL KEUNTUNGAN PRIBADI**

* * *

"Kalau begitu, aku duluan ya, Alice! Sampai ketemu besok!" kata Yumiko sambil berpisah dengan Alice.

Alice berjalan pulang ke rumah sendirian setelah berpisah dengan Yumiko, sahabatnya sekelas. Kini Alice 14 tahun. Duduk di bangku kelas 2 SMP dan 4 tahun berlalu setelah kejadian itu.

Sekarang sedang musim peralihan. Dari musim panas menuju gugur. Meskipun saat ini masih pertengahan Agustus, hawa panas masih sangat terasa. Ingin rasanya dia cepat kembali ke rumah.

Gadis berambut coklat itu beruntung ketika menemukan pohon dan kursi panjang meskipun tanpa sandaran. Dan ada _vending machine_ di sampingnya. Dia mengambil se-keping koin dan mengambil _cola_ kaleng. Dia duduk dan istirahat sejenak. Memejamkan mata. Menikmati hembusan angin semilir musim panas. Sejuk, dia rasakan.

"Miau~"

Tanpa dia sadari, dia mendengar suara imut nan lucu di dekatnya.

Alice menunduk ke bawah. Benar. Ada seekor kucing kecil berbulu hitam. Ada garis-garis kelabu yang samar-samar terlihat. Kucing itu memiliki mata kuning. Alice pikir, kucing kecil itu mungkin jenis kelamin nya laki-laki. Seperti kucing persia pada umumnya.

 _'Imutnya...'_ batin Alice. Ketika kucing itu menggeliatkan tubuh kecilnya dengan manja di kaki nya, Alice merasa geli. Kucing itu menatap manik coklat itu dengan manik kuningnya. Meminta belas kasih dari gadis itu walau hanya sejenak.

"Miau~" dia mengeong lagi.

"Sini kucing kecil..." Alice menggendong kucing kecil itu dengan kedua tangannya. Ini kali pertama dia menggendong seekor kucing. Jadi dia harus hati-hati. Dia menaruh kucing itu di sampingnya.

"Kau lapar ya?" tanya Alice. Kucing itu hanya diam. Alice merogoh tas nya lalu mengeluarkan kotak makan siang. Di dalam kotak makan siangnya, masih ada sisa ikan. Terkadang Alice tidak suka ikan. Jauh berbeda dengan mendiang Kakaknya. Dia menyodorkan kotak itu dan kucing itu menghabiskannya dengan lahap. Alice tersenyum melihatnya. Dia juga mengeluarkan botol minum yang masih tersisa setengah air. Setelah kucing itu menghabiskan ikan nya, Alice menuang air dari botol minum nya ke dalam kotak itu. Memberikan minum.

Sungguh orang yang perhatian.

"Ibumu kemana?" tanya Alice sambil mengelus badan kucing kecil itu. Kucing itu menggeliat karena gerakan tangan Alice. Sepertinya kucing itu mulai menyukainya.

"Kau sepertinya terlantar ya? Kasihan..." kata Alice. Dia berdiri dan berjongkok.

"Maaf ya. Aku tidak bisa lama-lama disini. Aku harus pergi. Dah..." kata Alice meninggalkan kucing kecil itu sendirian.

Baru beberapa meter dia melangkah, diam-diam kucing itu mengikutinya. Alice berhenti, kucing itu berhenti. Ketika Alice bergerak, kucing itu juga ikut bergerak.

"Kau kenapa mengikutiku?" tanya Alice sambil berjongkok. Kucing itu hanya diam. Alice menghela napas lalu mengangkat kucing itu.

"Sepertinya kau ingin ikut pulang ya?" tanya Alice lagi. Dia meletakkan kucing itu sebentar lalu membuka risleting tas nya. Tiba-tiba Alice berpikir lalu kembali menutupnya.

"Baiklah kucing kecil. Kita pulang bersama-sama. Semoga saja Ayah dan Ibu mau menerima mu disana." kata Alice sambil mengajak kucing itu pulang bersamanya.

.

"Aku pulang."

"Selamat datang kembali." Ibu Alice, Emma, menyambut putri nya dengan ramah.

"Alice? Darimana kau mendapatkan kucing itu?" tanya Emma.

"Oh. Tadi aku istirahat sebentar. Sambil minum, tidak sengaja aku menemukan kucing ini. Dia sempat kuberi makan dan minum. Ketika aku ingin pulang, ternyata dia mengikutiku. Aku merasa kasihan. Jadi makanya kubawa pulang." jawab Alice.

"Hm... begitu ya..." Emma bergumam.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin merawatnya. Aku memang ingin memiliki hewan peliharaan dari dulu. Jadi boleh ya?" Alice memohon kepada Ibunya untuk merawatnya. Dia berpikir sejenak.

"Soal itu sih... bagaimana ya? Kalau Ibu sih boleh-boleh saja, asal kau harus rajin memberinya makan dan minum. Dan kau juga harus rajin memandikannya." jawab Ibu sekenanya.

"Jadi... boleh?" tanya Alice lagi dengan sumringah.

"Boleh sayang..." jawab Ibu sambil tersenyum lembut.

Mendengar itu, Alice bergembira sambil memeluk erat kucing kecil yang dibawanya.

"Kalau begini, kita harus bilang Ayah dulu." kata Ibu.

"Eh? Iya juga ya... tapi tenang saja. Kau pasti nyaman disini." kata Alice sambil menatap kucing itu lagi.

.

"Wah. Ayah sudah pulang rupanya. _Perfect timing_. Makan malam sudah siap." kata Alice sambil menyambut kepulangan Ayah di rumah. Emma hanya tersenyum sambil mempersiapkan makan malam.

"Haah... aku capek sekali..." Lucas mendesah singkat.

"Aku juga baru selesai menyeduh teh untukmu sayang..." Emma mendekati suami nya dan mengecup pipi nya singkat.

Mereka duduk dan menikmati makan malam. Suasana sempat hening sejenak, lalu Lucas mulai bicara.

"Bagaimana sekolah mu Alice?" tanya Lucas.

"Biasa." jawab Alice singkat.

"Masih jadi anggota band?" Lucas bertanya lagi.

"Iya. Kadang aku diminta oleh Bu Kusayanagi untuk memainkan piano sambil mengiringi klub paduan suara. Biasa nya aku dibutuhkan ketika mereka latihan untuk persiapan lomba." jawab Alice. Yang dia maksud adalah Kusayanagi Mai, seorang guru musik dan pelatih klub paduan suara. Lucas menyeruput teh nya.

"Pertemanan mu dengan Yumiko dan Manami bagaimana?" kali ini giliran Emma yang bertanya kepada putri nya.

"Kita masih berteman baik kok Bu." jawab Alice. Lalu dia berdiri.

"Terima kasih atas makanan nya." lalu dia kembali ke kamar untuk mengerjakan PR.

.

Saat Alice tengah mengerjakan PR nya, seseorang mengetuk pintu kamarnya.

"Masuk". Ternyata Lucas.

"Maaf jika Ayah menganggu. Ayah bawa _choco pie_ untukmu." kata Lucas sambil mendekati Alice dan meletakkan sekotak berisi _choco pie_. Tentu saja Alice sumringah.

"Wah. Terima kasih Ayah..." Alice tersenyum senang.

"Hm? Alice? Kok ada kucing di kamarmu?" Lucas menemukan hal yang janggal. Seekor kucing kecil yang tertidur pulas di sofa mini yang Alice pikir cocok untuknya. Langsung saja kucing itu terbangun ketika Lucas melihatnya.

"Darimana kau mendapatkan kucing ini?" tanya Lucas.

"Tadi siang. Ketika aku pulang sekolah, aku menemukannya. Kelihatannya dia lapar. Makanya kuberi sisa makan siang ku dan air minum ku. Setelah itu, ternyata dia mengikutiku. Karena merasa kasihan, aku membawanya pulang." jawab Alice, berakhir dengan pelan. Takut jika Ayah nya tidak mengizinkannya. Lucas menggendong kucing itu dengan hati-hati.

"Ini laki-laki. Sepertinya umur nya baru 3 bulan. Kasihan dia. Kucing liar yang sepertinya ingin mencari Ibu nya kemana..." kata Lucas. Alice hanya mengangguk pelan lalu menghela napas.

"Baiklah. Ayah izinkan kau memelihara ini. Tapi ada syaratnya." Mendengar itu, Alice memasang kedua telinga nya baik-baik.

"Kau harus rutin memandikannya dan kalau bisa, tolong di vaksin." kata Lucas.

Lampu hijau. Orangtua nya mengizinkan.

"Aku janji! Terima kasih Ayah!" kata Alice sambil menggendong kucing itu.

"Nah. Mulai sekarang, aku akan merawatmu. Aku tidak sabar melihatmu tumbuh dewasa." kata Alice sambil menempelkan ujung hidung nya dengan hidung kucing itu. Merasa sangat gemas dan sayang.

"Hee... ada apa ini ribut-ribut...?" Emma muncul di depan pintu kamar.

"Kau sudah memberinya izin?" tanya Emma.

"Sudah. Aku yakin Alice pasti melakukannya dengan baik." jawab Lucas. Emma tersenyum.

"Alice..."

"Ya?"

"Kau lupa ya? Beri nama dia dong..." saran Emma. Alice menepuk dahi nya saking senangnya. Alice berpikir cepat dan...

"Hans! Akan kuberi nama kau Hans!"

Mendengar itu, sejujurnya, kedua orangtua nya terkejut. Hanya saja tidak dimunculkan di wajah mereka. Mereka menyembunyikannya.

"Nama yang bagus. Karena dia laki-laki sih..." Emma setuju dengan ide Alice.

"Baiklah. Karena ini sudah malam, waktunya tidur. PR mu sudah selesai semua sayang?" tanya Lucas.

"Sudah." jawab Alice singkat.

"Waktunya tidur sayang. Meskipun besok akhir pekan." kata Lucas.

"Iya..." Alice meletakkan kembali kucing itu di tempatnya.

"Selamat malam sayang..." Emma menutup pintu.

.

Waktu menujukkan pukul 10 malam. Tadi Lucas menyuruh putri semata wayangnya untuk beristirahat. Dan sekarang, sepasang suami-istri yang kini hanya memiliki 1 anak kandung dan satunya lagi telah menghadap Tuhan 4 tahun yang lalu. Alice kini anak tunggal di keluarga nya. Hanya dia yang tersisa dan masih hidup dari pasangan Lucas dan Emma. Masih hidup setelah 'tragedi dan keajaiban' 4 tahun yang lalu.

Hening. Hanya ada sepasang laki-laki dan perempuan yang mengisi ruang makan yang sengaja lampu nya dinyalakan. Emma duduk di salah satu kursi ruang makan sambil mengenggam coklat panas yang baru saja dia seduh. Menatapnya. Campuran air coklat panas beradu kekuatan dengan manik coklatnya. Kalau dipertandingkan, seri. Mungkin?

Sedangkan Lucas, hanya berdiri. Menatap langit malam yang hanya ada rembulan dan bintang yang menghiasinya. Mendampinginya agar tidak terkesan sepi bagi siapa saja yang melihatnya. Sambil melipat kedua tangannya, sebenarnya sikap itu dikenal sebagai orang yang kaku. _Bossy_. Perfeksionis. Dimana hidup nya selalu dalam jeratan target. Tapi konon ada yang bilang kalau sikap seperti itu bisa menjamin masa depan yang cerah.

Tapi Lucas tidak seperti itu kepribadiannya. Dia merupakan sosok yang santai namun serius dalam pekerjaan nya. Juga merupakan sosok yang bijaksana, berwibawa, kuat dalam melindungi keluarganya. Lucas kan kepala keluarga.

Ya kan?

Serta berjuang. Menjadikan keluarga nya sebagai keluarga kecil yang bahagia dan harmonis. Menjadi contoh bagi seluruh keluarga di dunia ini.

Meskipun kenyataan nya tidak seperti harapan semua orang.

Yah beginilah dunia saat ini.

Kembali ke mereka, Lucas menghela napas. Kalau dalam posisi begini, jika mereka sama-sama lelah atau depresi, ujung-ujungnya mereka akan berdebat tentang hal klise, atau lebih buruknya, pertengkaran. Yang seharusnya dihindari. Tapi mereka mencoba mendinginkan pikiran masing-masing.

"Emma..." Lucas mulai berbicara. Emma berbalik menghadap suaminya.

"Menurutmu, apa Alice bisa melupakan kejadian itu?" tanya Lucas.

Mendengar itu, Emma hanya diam. Berpikir. Mencari jawaban yang menurutnya cocok. Apalagi ternyata ini menyangkut tentang kebahagiaan Alice setelah kejadian itu. Yang membuatnya kesepian hingga menutup diri selama beberapa hari. Membuat Alice depresi tingkat tinggi dan merasa ingin melampiaskan kemarahannya pada keadaan, dunia, dan Tuhan. 4 tahun lalu. Tidak lama. Baru beberapa hari sejak saat itu. Itulah yang Emma ingat.

"Kau tahu sendiri kan sayang? Kebiasaan buruknya adalah, dia suka mengingat masa lalu. Dia ingat Kakaknya..." jawab Emma. Merasa sangat tidak cocok dengan jawabannya yang baru saja dia ucapkan, dia berpikir lagi.

"Tapi dia berhasil melupakannya. Terkadang. Pelariannya adalah musik. Ya. Karena Kakaknya, dia mencintai musik. Karena dia, Alice jadi ingin sepertinya. Tapi sejak Kakaknya meninggal, dia berubah total. Merasa tidak ada harapan hidup. Itulah yang terkadang membuatku bingung sendiri." Emma mengucapkan jawaban 'versi panjang' nya. Nadanya seperti ingin meyakinkan suaminya bahwa Alice pasti bahagia ke depannya. Meskipun tidak ada seorang Kakak disamping nya lagi.

"Kau bawa-bawa nama Hans. Putra kita sendiri..." Lucas terkekeh pelan. Menyunggingkan senyuman ironi, senyuman palsu.

"Tadi Alice memberi nama kucing itu dengan nama Hans. Anak tertua kita. Aku merasa..." kata-kata Emma terputus ketika (tanpa dia sadari), air mata menggenang di pelupuk matanya. Ingin menetes di sisi tangan yang sedang dia genggam satu sama lain. Meskipun hanya satu tetesan.

Dan akhirnya, jatuh.

Lucas mendekati istri nya. Berlutut di depannya. Menghapus bekas tetesan air mata yang baru saja jatuh dan menggenggam erat tangannya. Emma menatapnya.

"Sayang. Orangtua mana yang tidak sedih karena kehilangan anaknya. Apalagi sekarang Hans sudah menghadap Tuhan. Berharap dia tenang disana. Memang dampaknya besar pada Alice. Aku juga lihat sendiri saat itu." Lucas berbicara dengan nada pelan, menenangkan istri nya yang terisak pelan.

"Tapi lihatlah. Lihatlah putri kita. Semakin berprestasi. Mendapatkan teman yang baik dan disukai semua orang. Aku pikir. Titik awal, titik terang hidupnya dimulai dari situ. Memang kita harus mengenang orang yang kita sayangi. Tapi jangan terus menerus. Kita harus maju. Bukan begitu kan? Kau yang memberitahukan itu padaku." lanjutnya.

"Kehadiran kucing itu, bisa jadi pertanda bahwa kesedihannya semakin berkurang dari tahun ke tahun. Kita doakan saja. Semoga Alice bahagia selalu..." Lucas menarik tempurung kepala istri nya untuk ditempelkan pada dahi nya. Seperti adegan romansa dalam film-film percintaan.

"Ya..."

Hening sejenak. Lalu Emma mengangguk. Lucas mengecup dahi nya singkat.

"Nah. Sekarang ayo tidur..." ajaknya untuk beristirahat.

"Iya..."

Kini Emma merasa tenang untuk sementara. Tanpa dia sadari, coklat panas itu mendingin.

.

"Selamat pagi Ayah! Selamat pagi Ibu!" sapa Alice pada keesokan pagi nya. Mendengarnya saja sudah membuat orangtua nya senang.

"Pagi sayang... hari ini semangat sekali..." kata Lucas santai. Emma hanya tersenyum santai.

"Coba lihat. Hari ini Ibu memasak panekuk kesukaanmu. Lengkap dengan sirup _maple_ dan mentega di atasnya. Persis sekali seperti di buku-buku masakan ya?" kata Ibu. Alice mengangguk.

"Coba dulu satu suap." kata Ibu. Alice mencobanya. Enak. Masakan rumah memang selalu juara bagi setiap orang. Terutama yang sudah berkeluarga.

Mereka menikmati sarapan di akhir pekan di rumah dengan hangat dan penuh canda tawa. Seakan suasana sepi tidak terasa bagi mereka.

" _Well,_ Alice. Hari ini kau tidak ada kegiatan penting?" tanya Lucas. Alice menggeleng.

"Nah. Nanti kau ajak si Hans keluar di halaman belakang saja. Ajak dia main." saran Lucas.

"Iya. Tidak mungkin kan dia bosan terus setiap hari? Bisa-bisa dia ganas lo dengan majikannya." lanjut Emma.

"Iya deh..." jawab Alice santai.

Setelah Alice menyelesaikan sarapannya, dia menuju kamar nya di lantai atas. Mendapati Hans sedang makan yang baru saja Alice menyiapkannya sebelum turun untuk sarapan bersama keluarganya. Dengan pelan dia mendekatinya dan mengelusnya.

"Hei... kau sudah selesai makan?" tanya Alice sambil berjongkok menghadapnya. Langsung saja dia berbalik. Alice menggendongnya dengan hati-hati.

"Ayo. Bermain bersama ku." ajak Alice sambil membawa nya keluar kamar untuk bermain.

.

Entah sejak kapan keluarga Alice memiliki mainan yang biasanya disukai kucing kebanyakan. Katanya itu untuk mengasah kelincahan kucing. Terutama jika menemukan benda kecil yang bergerak di sekitarnya.

Misalnya saja, kecoak.

Baiklah. Abaikan saja itu.

Alice menaruh kucing itu dan mengambil mainan di gudang. Setelah itu dia kembali lagi. Dia mengambil tongkat berukuran sedang yang ujungnya diberi semacam tali rafia. Alice duduk santai sambil menggoyangkan tongkat itu. Langsung saja Hans bereaksi cepat dan berkali-kali kedua kaki depannya berusaha meraih tali rafia itu. Alice semakin gemas melihatnya. Dia semakin brutal. Bahkan mencoba untuk menggigitnya. Alice tertawa kecil.

"Ya ampun... betapa lucu nya dirimu..."

Lucas dan Emma muncul dari dalam rumah. Bermaksud ingin ikut bermain.

"Pus... kemarilah sayang..." Emma berjongkok dan memanggilnya. Langsung saja kucing itu berjalan cepat mendekatinya dan menggerakkan kepalanya di telapak tangannya.

 _'Kucing manja...'_ batinnya.

Kucing itu semakin manja di dekat Emma. Kali ini dia menggerakkan seluruh tubuhnya hingga ekor di kakinya. Jika dia seperti itu, artinya dia sudah jadi milik majikannya. Menjadi kucing peliharaan Alice dan kedua orangtua nya. Menjadi salah satu bagian dari keluarga kecil mereka.

Sebenarnya, hanya **sementara**.

Sebelah tangan Lucas bergerak, ingin mengelusnya. Langsung saja dia merespon tangan itu.

"Kucing pintar. Tidak boleh nakal ya..." kata Lucas santai. Dia dan Emma kemudian berdiri.

"Ayah dan Ibu mau kemana?" tanya Alice.

"Oh. Kami mau ke _pet shop_. Belikan dia sabun dan shampo untuknya. Dia kan harus rajin dimandikan. Ya kan?" jawab Emma. Alice pun mengangguk.

"Baiklah. Alice. Kami berangkat dulu ya. Jangan lupa di kunci pintu nya." kata Lucas sambil pamit kepadanya.

.

Kini Alice sendirian di rumah. Dia hanya bersama kucing itu. Karena merasa bosan, Alice ingin bermain piano.

Di rumahnya, hanya memiliki sebuah piano yang sudah ada sejak mendiang Kakak nya masih berusia 5 tahun. Masih terjaga dan dirawat dengan baik. Piano itu menjadi saksi bisu kebersamaan Hans dan Alice selama 15 tahun terakhir. Tentu saja orangtua mereka ingat. Mereka seringkali mengabadikan momen 'bermain piano bersama' yang masih tersimpan di kamera milik Emma. Dan kini sudah dicetak dan dibingkai. Lalu diletakkan di atasnya. Piano itu dihiasi oleh berbagai macam foto Hans, Alice, bahkan ada foto mereka berdua. Yang paling banyak adalah foto Hans yang sering memenangkan perlombaan dan bahkan mampu mewakili negara nya pada saat kompetisi piano internasional 2 tahun lalu. Hans lolos semifinal di Jepang dan menang di posisi pertama di Amerika Serikat.

Waktu itu, Hans berusia 18 tahun. Masih menyandang status siswa tahun terakhir SMA yang sudah diberi izin khusus oleh pihak sekolah karena sudah mengetahui siswa nya mengikuti kompetisi bergengsi itu. Tidak hanya angkatannya, satu sekolah pun mendukungnya. Bahkan Walikota dan Presiden pun mendukungnya. Jelas saja Hans sumringah dan semakin bersemangat. Alice dan Emma masih ingat, waktu final di Amerika, Hans memilih lagu "Wings of Piano" dari pianis favoritnya. Karena penampilannya yang mampu memukau seluruh penonton dan juri, Hans menang juara 1. Mengalahkan kontestan asal Jepang di posisi 2 dan kontestan asal Jerman di posisi 3. Hans merupakan satu-satunya kontestan asal Taiwan, negara nya sendiri.

Sepulangnya dari sana, dia langsung menjadi _media frenzy_ dadakan. Bahkan dia pernah mendapatkan kehormatan bertemu Walikota dan Presiden karena prestasinya. Pernah juga jadi narasumber di acara _talkshow_ di TV dan menjadi _cover_ utama majalah dengan tajuk "Remaja Taiwan Yang Berani Taklukan Amerika Karena Musik".

Tidak lama kemudian, sampai sebuah universitas negeri yang kebetulan membuka fakultas seni musik merayu nya untuk berkuliah di tempatnya. Waktu itu ada seorang pihak yang mengaku dari sana mengunjungi rumahnya dan menawarkan itu. Karena Hans sedang bingung disebabkan karena banyak tawaran perkuliahan, akhirnya Hans memilih itu. Langsung saja diterima melalui jalur pertama. Jalur undangan. Tanpa tes sekalipun.

Soal asmara, Hans 'jomblo' sampai ajal menjemputnya. Dia pernah berpacaran dengan Akane, teman sekelasnya waktu kelas 2 SMA dan putus karena berbeda keyakinan. Akane menjadi mantan Hans kini.

Tapi 4 tahun yang lalu, Taiwan berkabung hanya karena kematian Hans karena kecelakaan. Berdasarkan hasil penyelidikan, dia tewas di tempat karena tertabrak oleh truk dan sambil melindungi Adiknya. Beruntungnya, Alice selamat. Namun sayang bagi Hans. Saat pemakamannya, banyak sekali yang ikut prosesi pemakamannya. Mulai dari teman SMA, kuliah, bahkan Akane pun datang. Tentu saja mereka bersedih karena kehilangan 'orang besar'.

Dan beberapa hari setelah pemakamannya, Walikota dan Presiden yang waktu itu tidak mau dikawal mengunjungi rumahnya untuk menyampaikan duka cita secara langsung.

Hans meninggal waktu awal semester 4 berlangsung di kampus nya. Sungguh disayangkan.

.

Mengingatnya saja sudah membuat suasana hati Alice antara senang dan murung. Dia menatap piano itu dengan sendu.

Dia menaruh kucing itu di sebelahnya. Menyuruhnya untuk duduk di kursi sebelah. Lalu Alice mulai memainkan sebuah lagu favoritnya yang sudah lama tidak ia mainkan sejak Hans meninggal. Awalnya lancar, tapi...

Alice tersendat di tengah-tengah lagu. Alasan klasik, suka lupa kunci lagu atau posisi mana dia harus tekan hitam.

Kucing itu melompat dan menekan beberapa kunci putih yang menurut Alice itu yang seharusnya dia tekan. Alice terkejut.

"Kucing pintar! Kok tau sih..." kata Alice bersemangat sambil menggendongnya. Lalu dia menaruhnya di atas piano.

"Tetap disitu. Jangan kemana-mana." kata Alice lalu memainkan lagunya lagi. Kucing itu hanya tiduran sambil mendengarkan alunan piano dari majikannya. Setelah selesai, dia beristirahat terlebih dahulu.

"Kau tahu. Dulu aku sepertimu waktu kecil. Suka mendengarkan lagu dari Kakak..." nadanya pelan ketika dia tidak sengaja mengucapkan kata 'Kakak' dari mulutnya.

Kata yang kini dia benci.

"Miau~" Kucing itu mengeong setelah sekian lama.

"Kau mau turun?" tanya Alice. Lalu dia menaruhnya di pangkuan. Mengelusnya dengan lembut.

"Aku senang kau disini. Aku jadi tidak kesepian." kata Alice.

"Hei... berjanjilah. Untuk selalu bersama ku. Ya... Hans?" lanjutnya sambil memeluknya.

Kucing itu hanya diam sambil memejamkan mata.

.

Kini Alice sedang menikmati liburan musim panas. Dia memutuskan untuk keluar hanya bersama Ayahnya. Menjelajahi wisata alam. Dulu, semasa Hans hidup, mereka suka keluar bertiga. Terkadang Ibu ikut.

Saat Lucas dan Alice keluar, Emma tidak ikut karena ingin menjaga rumah.

Emma bermaksud ingin membersihkan rumah dan membiarkan kucing itu keliling rumah asal tidak sampai ke halaman. Kalau sudah begitu, masalah.

Setelah dia selesai menyapu lantai dan duduk santai sambil melepas lelah, dia melihat kucing itu menatap sesuatu. Kepala nya yang mungil mengarah ke atas. Lalu refleks dari tubuhnya memerintahkannya untuk melompat.

Melihat foto itu.

Foto pemuda yang tegap, berambut coklat sama seperti Alice, yang sedang tersenyum riang.

Emma mendekatinya dan juga melihatnya. Seketika itu juga hati nurani nya sakit.

Bagaimana tidak sakit jika seorang Ibu sedang melihat foto mendiang putra kesayangannya yang sudah menghadap Tuhan 4 tahun yang lalu.

"Sayang..." dia mengelusnya.

"Kau penasaran dengannya ya..?" tanya nya dengan nada lembut.

Emma berjalan mendekati sebuah laci di bawah televisi yang mengeluarkan sebuah album foto. Kemudian dia duduk kembali.

"Sayang..." dia memanggilnya sambil menepuk sofa. Memintanya untuk duduk disampingnya. Setelah itu dia membuka album foto itu.

Seluruhnya tersimpan foto Hans dari waktu masih bayi hingga dia tumbuh dewasa. Ada foto ketika bermain piano, saat dia masih SD, SMP, ada juga waktu dia sengaja memamerkan seragam SMA yang dianggap bergengsi di seluruh kota Taipei. Dan yang terakhir, foto di depan gedung universitas dan fakultas seni musik yang selama ini dia idamkan sejak lulus SMA. Lengkap dengan almamater khas universitas tertua itu. Membuatnya ber-nostalgia lagi.

"Dulu, Alice memiliki Kakak. Hanya saja dia sudah meninggal karena kecelakaan 4 tahun yang lalu. Kasihan dia sekarang anak tunggal..." kata Emma pelan sambil mengelus kepala kucing itu hingga ke badannya. Kucing itu tentu saja merasa nyaman karena dimanjakan oleh tuannya.

Seperti cinta Ibu pada anaknya. Dan begitu sebaliknya.

Kucing itu menaiki pahanya dan menatapnya lalu mengeong. Emma menutup album itu dan menggendongnya.

"Ibu pikir... apakah jiwa anakku ada di dalam dirimu...?" tanya Emma. Kucing itu hanya diam.

Emma percaya pada reinkarnasi? Siapa yang tahu?

.

Liburan musim panas pun berakhir. Kini saatnya Alice kembali ke sekolah.

Pada suatu hari, mereka memiliki tugas kelompok. Mereka ingin menyelesaikannya di rumah Alice. Mereka pun setuju.

Yumiko dan Manami berkunjung ke rumahnya. Mereka anggap keluarga Alice paling baik dan ramah dari seluruh orangtua teman-temannya apalagi dia memiliki mendiang Kakak yang tampan dan cerdas. Mereka bukan pertama kali berkunjung ke rumahnya, beberapa kali. Terkadang Hans suka membantu mengeluarkan ide dari otak encer nya jika mereka bertiga kedapatan tugas karya ilmiah atau seni.

Orangtuanya terutama Emma selalu menyambut kedatangan mereka sebagai anak sendiri. Selalu disuguhi camilan enak.

Di saat mereka mengerjakan tugas, Hans datang dan mendekati Alice dengan mengelus tubuhnya di kakinya.

"Alice punya kucing ya? Wah lucunya..." kata Manami.

"Apakah kau diberikan oleh seseorang atau apa...?" tanya Yumiko.

"Aku tidak sengaja menemukannya ketika aku pulang. Karena merasa kasihan, makanya aku memutuskan untuk merawatnya." jawab Alice sambil menggendongnya.

"Dia laki-laki atau perempuan?" tanya Yumiko lagi.

"Laki-laki." jawab Alice.

"Namanya?" kali ini giliran Manami yang bertanya.

"Hans." jawab Alice.

Mendengar itu, Yumiko dan Manami merasa bersalah. Sebenarnya tidak sih. Mungkin mereka tadi tidak sengaja melakukan dosa kecil karena hanya sekedar menanyakan nama kucing yang dipelihara Alice yang tidak diduga namanya dari mendiang Kakaknya sendiri. Mereka sudah tau tentang kesedihan Alice yang bagaikan mimpi buruk itu setelah diceritakan oleh Ibunya beberapa bulan terakhir ini dan memintanya sebagai rahasia.

"Bukankah nama itu dari nama Kakakmu ya?" tanya Yumiko spontan.

"Hus! Yumiko...!" sela Manami dengan cepat.

Mendengar itu Alice hanya diam, membuat kucing itu lepas dari genggamannya.

"Anak-anak. Makan siang sudah siap. Ayo makan dulu..." ajakan Emma untuk makan siang memecah keheningan.

"Ah! Ayo makan. Aku lapar..." ajak Alice dengan senyum 'palsu' nya.

Mereka tau saat ini Alice tidak ingin menjawabnya. Salah Yumiko mungkin?

.

"Um... Alice." Manami memanggilnya ketika Alice bersiap pulang dari sekolah.

"Lusa kemarin... kami ingin meminta maaf karena Yumiko tidak sengaja keceplosan." kata Manami. Yumiko hanya menunduk.

"Alice... maaf ya... aku...-"

"Tidak apa-apa kok. Yang lalu biarlah berlalu kan?" sela Alice dengan senyum palsu nya lagi.

"Sudah. Aku duluan ya. Sampai bertemu besok..." Alice pamit kepada sahabat-sahabatnya.

.

Alice sampai di rumahnya saat hari menjelang malam. Orangtuanya sedang makan malam dan Alice langsung menuju ruang makan untuk makan malam bersama keluarga. Setelah dia selesai menghabiskan makan malamnya, dia pamit kepada orangtuanya untuk ke kamar untuk membersihkan diri dan mengerjakan tugas-tugasnya.

Setelah Alice membersihkan diri dan mengerjakan semua tugas-tugasnya, dia mematikan lampu kamar dan merebahkan diri di kasurnya. Dua manik coklatnya menatap langit-langit kamar dengan tatapan kosong.

Dia sadar akhir-akhir ini dia sering menyunggingkan senyum palsu nya di hadapan sahabat-sahabatnya. Seharusnya hati nurani nya bereaksi keras jika dia sengaja maupun tidak sengaja mendengar nama 'Hans' atau 'Kakak' dari orang lain maupun keluarga sendiri. Karena kini dua kata itu adalah hal yang paling dia benci semasa hidupnya.

Bukan berarti dia membenci mendiang Kakaknya yang kini jauh terkubur di dalam tanah. Justru dia membenci takdir dimana Kakaknya akan berakhir seperti itu. Dengan kata lain, meninggal. Telah tiada di dunia ini.

Tanpa dia sadari, kedua manik coklat itu memanas.

Untungnya sekarang sudah larut malam. Alice ingin menangis pelan dengan diam sendirian di kamarnya. Berharap orangtuanya sudah terlelap sedangkan dia belum tidur. Saat ini dia hanya membutuhkan rasa kantuk yang bisa menguasai raut wajahnya hanya untuk bisa tidur malam ini. Tapi terkadang, yang dia butuhkan hanyalah usaha untuk mengeluarkan sebuah aliran air mata hingga dia tidak menghitung berapa liter air mata yang dia keluarkan setiap malam. Alice tidak peduli dengan itu. Baginya, ada saatnya dia menarik diri dari ramainya dunia luar dan mengurung diri di ruangan yang hanya berukuran sebuah kamar pribadi. Ketika dia sedang sedih, yang dia pikirkan hanyalah ingin cepat pulang, mengunci kamar dan menangis sepuasnya di dalam.

Alice menggerakkan posisi badannya menyamping di atas kasur. Berusaha mengecilkan suara isakannya dan telungkup seperti anak kecil yang teraniaya dan terabaikan oleh sekitar. Tidak peduli detik demi detik jam yang terpampang di dinding yang terus bersuara menandakan setiap jam di malam ini adalah waktunya harus tidur. Dia juga tidak peduli dengan suhu ruangan yang semakin dingin hingga dia bangun sebentar untuk menghangatkan diri dengan selimut. Dia menggelarnya hingga menutupi badannya dan kembali larut dalam kesedihan yang menahun belakangan ini.

Merasa mata nya mulai berat, akhirnya kedua mata yang mulai lelah karena terus menerus mengeluarkan air mata, mata itu terpejam dengan sempurna.

Entah karena dibangunkan oleh Tuhan atau apa, kucing kecil itu tiba-tiba terbangun dan turun dari tempatnya lalu naik ke kasur Alice. Badan kecilnya melihat wajah tuannya yang tertidur dengan tenang dan damai. Padahal sebenarnya tidak. Mungkin ketika dia sedang tidur, entah dia mendengarkan duka tuannya setiap malam atau tidak.

Yang pasti, seekor kucing memiliki pendengaran Ultrasonik bukan?

Kaki kecilnya menyentuh wajah tuannya. Untung saja cakarnya belum tumbuh tajam. Seperti berusaha menenangkan tuannya meskipun dia sendiri tahu kalau dia hanyalah hewan kecil yang selalu dicintai manusia karena keimutannya. Dia tahu bahwa selama dia ada disampingnya, dia harus selalu membuat tuannya bahagia. Akhirnya kucing kecil itu tidur disampingnya.

.

Pagi menyapa. Membuat Alice terbangun dari tidurnya yang panjang dan tenang semalam. Dua manik coklat itu terbuka seakan merespon sinar matahari yang cahaya nya berhasil menembus kaca kamar gadis itu. Dia terbangun dan melihat langit pagi yang cerah.

Setelah puas menatap fajar, dia tidak sadar kalau kucing kecil itu tertidur di sampingnya. Tidur di samping tuannya semalam. Menemani nya. Dengkuran kecilnya entah mengapa membuat Alice merasa tenang pagi ini. Dia perlahan mengelus kepala dan tubuh kucing itu perlahan dengan kasih sayang. Membangunkannya.

"Miau~" dia mengeong. Menyapa tuannya pagi ini.

"Hans...?" panggil Alice kebingungan. Dengan hati-hati Alice menggendong kucing tersebut dan meletakkannya di pangkuan Alice yang masih memakai selimut.

"Kenapa kau tidur di kasurku?" tanya Alice sambil mengelusnya dan melihat tempat tidur kucing itu yang kosong.

"Kau tidak tidur di tempatmu?" tanya Alice lagi namun hanya keheningan yang menjawab. Alice mengangkat kucing itu dan menatapnya dengan kasih sayang.

"Kau nakal. Tapi terima kasih ya... sudah menemaniku semalaman." kata Alice lalu mencium kepala kucing itu dengan cepat.

Alice turun dari tempat tidurnya begitu juga dengan kucing itu yang kembali ke tempatnya. Menggulingkan tubuhnya dengan penuh kemalasan. Sementara Alice ke kamar mandi, mencuci muka dan menggosok gigi. Lalu bergegas ke sekolah.

.

"Lo. Bibi Mary kesini?" kata Alice kepada seorang wanita paruh baya yang masih memiliki wajah yang masih muda. Setara wanita yang masih berusia 20 atau 30 tahun.

"Iya. Ibu mu memanggilku kesini. Karena katanya sih Ibu mu cukup sibuk sehingga aku dipanggil kesini untuk memasak dan melakukan pekerjaan rumah lainnya." jawabnya.

Sebenarnya Alice juga sangat akrab dengan Bibi Mary. Dia berkenalan dengannya waktu Alice masih kecil dan Hans masih SD. Bibi Mary merupakan sahabat Emma sejak kecil. Mereka hidup dan menjalin persahabatan hingga menahun dan terjalin dengan erat dan akrab hingga kini. Mereka bersama sejak tinggal di panti asuhan karena masing-masing dari mereka yatim piatu.

Namun suatu hari, ketika Mary yang waktu itu masih berusia 17 tahun dan waktu itu adalah ulang tahunnya, dia mengalami perlakuan yang sangat tidak manusiawi dari pemilik panti asuhan. Sehingga membuatnya trauma berat dan mengalami _androphobia_ atau fobia terhadap laki-laki.

Sejak saat itu, Mary memutuskan untuk kabur dari panti asuhan dan hidup gelandangan. Sampai dia bertemu kembali dengan Emma yang ternyata sudah menikah dengan Lucas, pria yang ditemuinya pertama kali di sebuah toko CD dan terpikat satu sama lain karena Lucas jatuh cinta pada Emma karena kelihaian Emma dalam bermain piano. Emma lalu memperkenalkan suami nya yang membuat Mary kembali mengingat fobia yang dialaminya. Mary tau Lucas adalah pria baik-baik yang bisa menjaga Emma dan hidup bahagia dalam keluarga yang dibinanya.

Sampai hari dimana Emma melahirkan Hans, putra pertama keluarga mereka.

Waktu Hans masih kecil, Mary sangat sayang kepadanya dan menganggap Hans seperti anak sendiri walaupun tidak ada sedikitpun hubungan darah dengannya. Meskipun Mary mengidap fobia itu, namun dia merasa tidak pernah mengalami itu ketika melihat Hans.

Dan pada hari dimana Hans meninggal, Bibi Mary juga ikut merasakan duka yang mendalam. Kini Bibi Mary memutuskan hidup di apartemen yang dia beli untuk hidup secara menetap. Hasil dari dia mengumpulkan uang selama dia hidup gelandangan selama bertahun-tahun. Jika dia ingin ke rumah Emma, cukup 10 menit dengan berjalan kaki untuk bisa kesana.

"Alice. Ini bekalmu." kata Mary sambil memberikan sebuah kotak makan siang kepada Alice.

"Terima kasih."

"Sekarang musim gugur ya. Pantas saja kau memakai _pantyhose_. Apa kau tidak dikenai hukuman di sekolah?" tanya Bibi Mary. Alice menggeleng santai.

"Tenang saja. Banyak kok yang memakainya." jawab Alice santai sambil memakai sepatunya.

"Aku berangkat dulu!" pamitnya kepada Bibi Mary.

.

"Baiklah. Latihannya sampai disini dulu ya. Nanti kita lanjut lagi minggu depan. Terima kasih anak-anak." kata Bu Kusayanagi mengakhiri latihan rutin mingguan kepada para anggota klub paduan suara yang akan mengikuti lomba paduan suara se-kota Taipei November mendatang. Seperti biasa, Alice diminta untuk mengiringi mereka dengan piano meskipun Alice sendiri bukan anggota klub paduan suara.

"Kerja bagus Alice. Ibu sendiri merasa sangat berterima kasih padamu." Dia juga memuji Alice. Alice hanya tersenyum.

"Saya ijin pulang dulu ya bu." kata Alice pamit kepadanya sambil mengangkat tas nya.

"Baiklah. Hati-hati ya Alice." kata Bu Kusayanagi.

.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 6 sore. Langit yang sudah berwarna keemasan menandakan sore perlahan menghitam bahwa malam akan segera tiba. Alice mempercepat langkahnya agar bisa sampai ke rumahnya dengan cepat.

Setibanya di rumah, Alice membuka pintu rumah dan bukanya disambut dengan kehangatan dan keramahan dari penghuni rumahnya. Melainkan-

"Aku pulang..."

"Alice! Rupanya kau sudah pulang." Malah Bibi Mary yang menyambutnya dengan mimik dan gerak tubuh yang tergesa-gesa.

"Bibi disini? Belum pulang?" tanya Alice.

"Belum. Ibu dan Ayahmu belum pulang." jawab Bibi Mary setenang mungkin.

"Dan Alice..."

"Ya?"

"Kau memiliki kucing ya?" tanya Bibi Mary.

Sebenarnya Alice terkejut. Mungkin selama Alice di sekolah, Bibi Mary mungkin juga membersihkan kamar Alice dan tentu saja tau tentang kucing itu.

"Da-Darimana Bibi tahu?" tanya Alice.

"Tadi Bibi sedang membersihkan kamarmu dan Bibi tidak sengaja menemukan kucing. Lalu aku bermain dengannya sebentar..." jawabnya lalu terpotong karena berpikir.

"Lalu...?"

"Saat Bibi ingin pergi ke kamarmu untuk melihatnya, kucing itu sudah tidak ada. Bibi sudah mencarinya kemana-mana. Masih hilang hingga sekarang." jawabnya lagi dengan nada yang rendah. Menunjukkan rasa bersalah kepada Alice karena lalai menjaga kucing itu.

Mendengar itu, Alice terkejut. Langsung saja dia menaruh tas di lantai dan berlari keluar rumah.

"Alice! Kau mau kemana?!" tanya Bibi Mary dengan keras.

"Aku akan mencarinya!" jawab Alice sambil berlari menjauhi rumah.

"Tapi!-..."

Bibi Mary kini ikutan panik karena kucing Alice diduga kabur dari rumah dan Alice keluar dan berlari di rumah hanya demi bisa menemukan kucing kesayangannya. Mengingat Alice saja baru pulang dari sekolah dan hari sudah malam. Dia masih mengenakan seragam.

Bibi Mary langsung meraih telepon rumah dan menelpon sahabatnya, Emma, untuk memberi tahu bahwa Alice sebenarnya sudah pulang ke rumah lalu dia keluar rumah karena kucingnya menghilang tanpa jejak. Alice hanya meninggalkan tasnya.

Beberapa menit setelah Alice pergi dan menelepon Emma, bel rumah berbunyi. Dengan takut Bibi Mary membuka pintu dan ternyata dua sahabat Alice sedang berkunjung ke rumah. Yumiko dan Manami.

"Ah. Permisi. Selamat malam. Aku Yumiko dan ini Manami. Kami sahabatnya Alice. Kami datang kesini karena ingin memberikan ini. Ketinggalan di loker bangku kelasnya." kata Yumiko sambil memberikan kotak pensil Alice yang ketinggalan. Terkadang Alice sedikit ceroboh terkait barang pribadinya bagi sahabatnya.

"Terima kasih. Tapi Alice sedang tidak ada disini..." kata Bibi Mary sambil tertunduk dan melihat tas Alice yang ditinggalkan sengaja disana.

"Kalau kami boleh tau, Alice sekarang kemana?" tanya Yumiko.

"Tadi Alice memang sudah sampai sini. Tapi entah kenapa dia malah pergi keluar rumah. Katanya kucingnya hilang." jawab Bibi Mary ragu-ragu.

Kedua sahabatnya langsung terkejut. Langsung saja Yumiko mengeluarkan telepon genggamnya dan menelepon Alice.

 _Maaf. Nomor yang anda tuju tidak dapat dihubungi_

Alice tidak mengangkat teleponnya. Kedua sahabatnya kini juga ikutan panik.

"Dia malah tidak mengangkat teleponku." kata Yumiko kesal.

"Kami juga akan ikut membantu mencari Alice. Manami, ayo!" Langsung saja Yumiko mengajak Manami untuk mencari sahabatnya. Sedangkan Bibi Mary hanya tetap di rumah sambil berharap Alice dapat segera di temukan malam ini. Dan dia juga berharap orangtua Alice yang kini pulang setelah menyelesaikan urusannya segera mencari anaknya. Tentu saja mereka tidak mau melibatkan seorang polisi satu pun hanya karena masalah kecil ini.

.

Alice terus berlari tanpa tujuan asal dia bisa menemukan kucing kesayangannya. Kucing kecil yang berusia 3 bulan yang mampu menemani Alice karena kesepian yang menahun yang dialaminya 4 tahun terakhir.

Alice perlahan melambatkan lari nya dan memegang kedua lututnya sambil setengah membungkuk. Dia lelah dan butuh istirahat sejenak. Kepalanya terus menoleh ke kanan maupun ke kiri hanya demi bisa menemukan kucing itu.

Tanpa dia sadari, di depannya ada sebuah pemakaman. Tempat yang familier untuknya. Bahkan jalanan sepi dan minimnya rumah penduduk yang ada di sekitar pemakaman tersebut membuat Alice mengingat kembali.

Jika refleks tubuhnya berjalan menuju pemakaman itu, maka batinnya harus siap secara matang karena tempat itu tentu saja menyisakan kenangan orang-orang yang sudah jauh terkubur di dalam tanah selama bertahun-tahun dan apa yang dilakukan mereka selama mereka hidup akan terus dikenang oleh orang-orang yang dicintai yang sampai detik ini masih hidup dan masih bebas menghirup napas dunia ini.

Termasuk Alice.

Cukup sekali menelan ludah yang membasahi kerongkongannya, Alice berjalan dengan mantap, memasuki pemakaman itu. Pandangannya tetap lurus ke depan, membiarkan kedua kakinya yang refleks dengan koneksi listrik di otaknya untuk tetap berjalan, mengikuti jalan setapak itu hingga ke sebuah ujung. Langkah Alice terhenti. Kedua manik coklatnya perlahan membesar.

Sadar atau tidak, dia berhenti di depan makam Hans. Kakaknya.

Ya. Kini dia berdiri di depan pusara Kakaknya.

Alice memeluk kedua siku lalu tubuhnya sendiri. Dia menggertakan giginya dalam diam. Berpura-pura menahan dinginnya udara malam yang kini dia rasakan.

Padahal, kalau dia mau jujur di hadapan pusara Kakaknya, ingin rasanya dia menangis sendirian. Menangis sambil memeluk pusara Kakaknya hingga puas. Seakan dia sedang memeluk Kakaknya secara nyata di dunia nyata. Namun sayang. Mereka kini beda dunia. Beda alam.

Alice hingga kini masih berpijak di tanah bumi. Namun Hans kini sudah jauh terkubur di dalam tanah.

"Miau~" Seekor kucing mengeong. Membuat Alice menatapnya tidak percaya.

Kucing kecil yang masih berusia 3 bulan duduk di depan pusara Kakaknya. Tubuhnya bersandar, menempel di depan pusara itu. Menatap Alice dengan mata bulat yang sempurna.

"Ha-Hans...? Kenapa kau disini?" tanya Alice dengan nada bergetar. Dia ingin maju dan segera menangkapnya. Jika dia tidak cepat, kucing itu akan kabur lagi dan masalah kucing hilang ini tidak akan selesai.

Belum 2 langkah Alice maju ke depan, kucing itu menggerakkan kedua kakinya. Menyapu beberapa daun kekuningan yang layu pertanda musim gugur sedang berlangsung sekuat tenaga. Alice berhenti sebentar. Melihatnya. Tak lama kemudian, dua mata Alice membesar sempurna.

 **Hans**

 **1994-2015**

Tubuh Alice seakan membeku. Bibirnya rasanya kelu untuk berbicara. Alice menutup mulut dengan sebelah tangannya lalu berjongkok di hadapannya.

Wajahnya dia buat benar-benar tertunduk sambil menahan air matanya. Air mata kerinduan. Air mata yang dipenuhi rasa sakit dan sesak di dada. Semuanya dia tumpahkan dalam diam.

"Kakak... hiks... kakak..." Alice memanggil nama Kakaknya. Namun apa daya. Tentu saja nihil.

"Maaf Kak... maaf..." perkataan Alice mengungkapkan penyesalannya yang mendalam. Menyesal karena tidak bisa meluangkan waktu lebih lama bersamanya, menyesal karena membuat Kakaknya jengkel selama dia hidup, menyesal karena tidak bisa membahagiakan Kakaknya sekalipun.

Alice cengeng malam ini. Terus mengatakan 'maaf' berkali-kali. Berharap Kakaknya mau memaafkannya padahal kalau Alice tahu, sekarang sudah sangat terlambat.

Namun sebuah keajaiban terjadi.

Kucing kecil yang sedari tadi melihat tuannya menangis bahkan memanggil Kakaknya perlahan berubah dan menjelma menjadi manusia.

Merespon cahaya yang menyilaukan di depannya, Alice mengangkat wajahnya perlahan lalu berdiri tegap. Melihat keajaiban yang tidak bisa ditangkap nalar manusia. Lalu kedua mata gadis itu membulat sempurna.

Kucing kecil yang berusia 3 bulan kini menjelma menjadi seorang manusia. Lengkap dengan tuksedo hitamnya.

Detik ini Alice melihat sebuah keajaiban. Entah karena ini sengaja di takdirkan oleh Tuhan atau apa, tapi yang dilihat adalah wujud nyata dari keajaiban itu. Setahu Alice, Alice bahkan hampir tidak mempercayai keajaiban yang tidak bisa ditangkap oleh nalarnya.

Dan malam ini terjadi.

Tubuhnya mematung. Melihat pemuda tampan yang tersenyum di hadapannya.

"Hai Alice. Sudah lama tidak bertemu..." sapa pemuda itu.

Hans menyapa Alice yang kini tumbuh menjadi gadis remaja yang cantik. Alice menahan air matanya dan seketika memeluknya. Tubuh Hans malam ini seakan nyata bagi Alice. Alice menangis sepuasnya di dada Kakaknya yang bidang.

Bagi Hans, Alice tetap saja memiliki kebiasaan terdahulunya, cengeng.

"Kakak... hiks... aku rindu padamu kak..." kata Alice bergetar dengan nada sesenggukkannya. Hans hanya tersenyum sedih sambil membalas pelukan adiknya. Tangannya mengelus rambutnya dan menempatkan dagu nya di puncak kepala adiknya.

"Aku juga sayang..." kata Hans pelan sambil mencium puncak kepala adiknya. Lalu Alice melepas pelukannya dan mengusap air matanya.

"K-Kakak kenapa bisa disini? Perasaan kucing itu...-" kata Alice kebingungan dan tidak percaya.

"Sayang. Percaya atau tidak, aku hidup, menyatu dengan kucing kecil itu." jawab Hans. Mata Alice kembali membulat sempurna mendengar jawaban Kakaknya. Mungkin sekarang otaknya sedang tidak menyambung dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Mungkin dia gila.

"Jadi Kakak...-"

"Jiwaku hidup kembali bersama kucing itu. Aku bereinkarnasi bersamanya." jawab Hans. Alice tetap saja tidak percaya.

"Jadi... kucing yang kutemui musim panas waktu itu, se-kamar denganku, bahkan bermain denganku, itu Kakak...?" tanya Alice yang masih tidak percaya. Hans mengangguk.

Alice mengira dirinya sedang kesetanan karena melihat sesuatu yang mistis terjadi di hadapannya langsung malam ini. Tapi dia berusaha untuk membuat apa yang dilihatnya setelah ini menjadi cerita yang masuk akal di otaknya dan orang lain jika Alice memang mengharuskan dirinya untuk menceritakannya tentang kejadian tersebut.

"Aku ingin merasakan hidup di dunia manusia sekali lagi walaupun aku harus bersatu dengan kucing itu. Lalu tiba-tiba aku menemukanmu. Kau sudah dewasa rupanya sayang..." kata Hans. Hans berjalan mendekati adiknya dan mengusap wajah adiknya.

"Aku ingin melihatmu sekali lagi. Maafkan aku karena sudah meninggalkanmu selama 4 tahun belakangan ini..." kata Hans dengan sedih. Alice tidak salah dengar. Dia berusaha untuk meminta maaf langsung kepada adiknya karena kematiannya. Yang membuat Alice berubah dan paham bahwa dunia ini kejam. Karena sebuah kejadian yang terjadi, seburuk apapun, bisa membuat nyawa orang yang kita cintai hilang dan kembali ke pangkuan Tuhan.

Dan Hans adalah salah satunya.

"Tidak apa-apa Kak. Aku sudah memaafkanmu..." kata Alice sambil menyentuh tangan Kakaknya yang masih menyentuh wajah adiknya.

"Setelah Kakak pergi, Aku kini paham. Bahwa setiap detik dalam hidup kita sangat berharga. Waktu kita bersama sampai Kakak meninggal pun, akan kuingat terus selamanya. Setiap malam aku menangisimu bahkan sering. Tapi aku tahu aku tidak boleh berduka terlalu lama. Aku masih ingat. Kakak mengajari ku untuk kuat dan menatap masa depan dengan mantap. Kakak ingin melihatku sukses kan?" kata Alice sambil menahan air mata kebahagiaannya.

"Sekarang sedang ku coba. Sedang ku usahakan. Kami masih menyimpan piano kita yang tidak berubah sejak dulu. Itu adalah warisan Kakak yang kini berpindah tangan padaku. Aku ingin membuat cita-cita Kakak kenyataan. Aku janji." kata Alice dengan mantap membuat Hans tersentuh.

Hans memeluk tubuh Alice untuk yang ke terakhir kalinya. Alice menyadarinya bahwa bagian tubuh Kakaknya mulai menghilang.

"Ka-Kakak-"

"Maaf Alice. Waktuku tidak cukup..."

"Tapi-"

"Aku senang melihatmu Alice. Jangan lupakan aku ya..." kata Hans sambil mengeluarkan air mata kebahagiaannya yang ikut menghilang.

"Selamat tinggal sayang. Aku mencintaimu..." Hans mengucapkan kata-kata terakhir perpisahan pada adiknya untuk selamanya. Sebelum roh nya menghilang dengan sempurna di depan adiknya, dia mencium dahi adiknya. Tanda perpisahan.

Dan kini Hans menghilang di depan adiknya. Bersama dengan bola-bola cahaya kecil keemasan yang ikut menghilang.

Alice kembali menangis sambil memanggil nama Kakaknya untuk yang terakhir kalinya sebelum kesadarannya menghilang dan diikuti tubuhnya yang ambruk.

Alice pingsan di depan pusara Kakaknya yang memudar batu nisannya karena waktu. Namun dia masih mendengar suara sayup-sayup yang menemukannya disertai cahaya yang menyilaukan yang menghalangi punggungnya.

Tubuhnya diangkat oleh seseorang.

.

Dua manik cokelat Alice terbuka dengan pelan lalu sempurna, merespon cahaya mentari pagi yang sinarnya memasuki kamarnya. Dia bangun lalu duduk.

Begitu dia bangun, tiba-tiba dia sudah berada di kamarnya dengan tubuh yang ditutupi oleh selimut dan masih memakai seragam lengkap. Alice terheran-heran.

Seingatnya, dia kemarin malam malah ke pemakaman dan menemukan kucingnya. Lalu ajaibnya, kucing itu menjelma menjadi seorang manusia yang ternyata adalah Kakaknya.

Jiwa Hans bereinkarnasi bersama kucing itu.

Kini kucing itu hilang, bersama dengan jiwa nya yang kembali ke pangkuan Tuhan dengan tenang.

Tatapan Alice kosong dengan selimut yang di pakainya. Wajahnya masih tertunduk, memikirkan kejadian semalam.

Pintu kamarnya di buka dan yang datang ternyata Ayahnya, disusul oleh Ibunya dan kedua sahabatnya. Alice tidak habis pikir. Masih pagi-pagi begini kedua sahabatnya datang ke rumahnya dan ikut masuk ke kamarnya.

"Ah... sayang. Syukurlah kau sudah sadar..." kata Lucas mendekati kasur anaknya begitu juga dengan Emma.

"Yumiko dan Manami juga ikut mencarimu. Dan akhirnya kami menemukanmu di pemakaman. Kau pingsan entah kenapa..." kata Emma sambil mengenggam tangan anaknya. Bibi Mary juga ikut masuk ke dalam kamarnya tapi hanya berdiri di ambang pintu.

"Sayang... ceritakan kepada kami. Apa yang terjadi...?" kata Emma dengan tatapan memohon kepada anak semata wayangnya.

Mendengar itu, Alice terhenyak. Dia seakan tidak tahu bagaimana caranya menjawab kepada kedua orangtuanya. Terlebih lagi ada dua sahabatnya di kamarnya dan Bibi Mary. Alice tertunduk lagi sambil mencengkram selimut yang dipakainya.

"Kemarin, kata Bibi Mary, Hans hilang. Waktu itu aku baru saja sampai di rumah." Alice mencoba untuk menjawab kronologi kejadian semalam se-detail mungkin agar orangtuanya paham dengan ceritanya. Mendengar itu, Bibi Mary malah memalingkan muka darinya.

"Bibi Mary sudah mencarinya kemana-mana. Langsung saja aku lari keluar dari rumah untuk mencarinya." lanjutnya.

"Tapi entah kenapa aku malah berhenti di pemakaman dimana ada makamnya Kakak disitu. Lalu aku masuk kesana dan menemukannya." Alice mengangkat wajahnya untuk menatap mereka dan kembali bercerita.

"Mungkin dari sini kalian tidak akan paham tapi apa yang kulihat semalam adalah kenyataan." Binar dari dua mata Alice mulai terpancar.

"Ayah. Ibu. Kenapa aku memberikan nama kucing itu Hans? Hans memang mendiang Kakakku. Tapi apa yang kulihat semalam adalah suatu hal yang tidak dapat diduga. Waktu aku ingin menangkapnya, kucing itu malah menjelma menjadi manusia. Menjadi Hans." Binar dari matanya mulai menggebu.

"Percaya atau tidak. Kucing yang kita miliki di rumah itu adalah Kakak. Ya. Itu memang Kakak. Aku paham sekarang. Jiwa Kakak bereinkarnasi bersama kucing itu." jawab Alice meyakinkan.

Mendengar itu, mereka syok kecuali Alice. Mungkin saat ini mereka pikir kalau Alice sedang berhalusinasi atau masih kesetanan karena kejadian semalam karena dia sedang melihat keajaiban. Melihat reinkarnasi yang selalu dianggap hanyalah mitos bagi orang-orang yang memiliki keterkaitan yang kuat dengan makhluk-makhluk yang sudah mati. Dan dampak nya masih terlihat pagi ini.

Alice memang menjadi saksi nyata tentang mitos reinkarnasi yang sangat jarang terjadi di dunia nyata.

Emma masih terhenyak. Terkadang dia mempercayai reinkarnasi namun dengan cepat dia membuang kepercayaan belaka nya itu. Makanya selama kucing itu di rumah, Emma suka berpikir kalau kucing itu memiliki jiwa anak sulung tercinta di dalamnya.

"Ibu pernah melihat dia melihat foto Hans. Hati Ibu merasa sakit..." kata Emma.

"Dulu Ibu memang percaya pada reinkarnasi. Tapi karena usia Ibu yang sudah mulai menua ini, Ibu tidak percaya lagi."

"Tapi Ibu masih sayang pada Hans. Dan juga padamu." kedua mata Emma mulai berkaca-kaca di depan Alice dan suami nya sendiri.

"Hans bilang apa padamu?" tanya Lucas.

"Dia tidak bilang apa-apa. Dia menghilang dengan cepat. Tapi yang kuingat adalah dia mencintaiku." jawab Alice yang mulai ikut-ikutan terharu.

"Aku yakin Hans menyayangi kita selamanya di atas sana." kata Alice.

Lucas dan Emma memeluk anaknya dengan penuh haru. Haru dan bahagia. Yumiko dan Manami juga ikut menitikkan air mata kebahagiaan dan Bibi Mary pun juga. Setelah Alice dipeluk oleh kedua orang tuanya, Yumiko dan Manami juga ikut memeluk Alice.

"Kau tidak sendirian. Kami ada disini..." kata Yumiko dan diikuti dengan anggukan Manami. Alice menatap Bibi Mary. Bibi Mary hanya diam, hanya bisa menyunggingkan senyum tipi namun penuh bahagia dari bibirnya.

"Semuanya. Terima kasih. Hans mengajariku untuk tidak boleh terlalu sering berduka. Dia ingin masa depanku cerah. Maka dari itu, aku memutuskan untuk mewujudkan cita-cita nya agar dia bisa hidup tenang di surga." kata Alice.

Suasana haru dan penuh kebahagiaan menyelimuti kamar Alice. Mendengar Alice sudah semakin dewasa dan memutuskan untuk mewujudkan cita-cita mendiang Kakaknya.

Di atas sana, Hans tersenyum senang dan bahagia, pasti.

* * *

 **THE END**

* * *

 **A/N : hai minna san hissashiburi desu ne!^^ sudah lama tak jumpa. Long time no see! XD**

 **Yak, Shiyura Mirashi senang bisa hadir dengan fic terbaru di akhir 2017 ini. Sumpah ini fic hampir terbengkalai 2 tahun karena masih keenakan sama hiatus 1 tahun. Eh udah berapa bulan ya aku keenakan? XD /num**

 **Sekarang aku kuliah. Masih berstatus maba. Aku maba sasjep di salah satu perguruan tinggi negeri ternama di kotaku. Keliatan kalo aku wibu banget ya? XD /disleding. Tapi aku berusaha untuk tidak seperti itu kok walaupun suka kelepasan XD/num**

 **Ya. Aku sudah lulus SMA dan sekarang menikmati kuliah. Bentar lagi aku semester 2. Mana Januari harus bayar UKT sama KRS-an lagi TWT. Masuk 5 Februari~XD /viva_anak_kuliah.**

 **Sebenarnya pas lulus SMA dan lagi harap-harap cemasnya dapat universitas, aku lanjutin ini tapi tetep aja malas karena masih puasa. Belum lagi beberapa bulan yang lalu aku disibukkan super sama ospek universitas, ospek fakultas, dan aku baru saja selesai ospek jurusan. Well sekarang bebanku agak ringan sedikit lah. Maaf ya itu hambatannya jadi molor banget. Tapi yang penting gak nyampe 2018 kan? XD**

 **Dan Desember ini aku berhasil nyelesaiin fic ini. Sebenarnya lagi sakit sih tapi gpp kok. Memang lagi musim nya orang sakit. Tapi aku tidak sabar pengen cepat" publish ini. Dan akhirnya kesampaian.**

 **Oya. Soal karakter yang ku pake disini, itu memang ada dan berdasarkan LN Deemo. Aku akhirnya dapat LN nya di Jepang dan waktu itu tinggal satu. Aku ngerasa aku beruntung banget jadi fans nya Deemo dari luar Taiwan. Sekarang masih ku simpan baik" dan pure bahasa Jepang. Mana bahasa jepang ku sekarang masih cupu TwT**

 **Berdasarkan LN, Hans dan Alice memang sepasang saudara sedarah dari pasangan Lucas dan Emma. LN nya sudah ngasih tau secara official tentang nama orangtua mereka, pacarnya Hans, masa lalu mereka, dsb. Aku baca baik" translationnya di tumblr. Dan itu jadi komponen utama untuk segi karakter di fic ini. Awalnya aku sempat syok sama fakta" yang ada di LN. Sebagai pendamping, tak kasih OC. Meskipun fakta" yang ada di LN sengaja tak plesetin disini. Coba kalian buka tumblr nya usagixusagi kalo masih ada. Soalnya dia ngepost fakta" dari LN itu.**

 **Udah itu aja ya. Karena aku lagi sakit jadi gak bisa ngomong banyak tapi makasih sudah mau membaca fic terbaru ini. Anggap aja ini _comeback_ ku XD**

 **Oya. Keep connected to my social media account like Facebook or Instagram biar tau kesehariannya author. Tenang aja ada foto asli ku kok XD**

 **Aku pamit undur diri dulu. Jaa! Mata ne!^^**

 **Shiyura Mirashi**


End file.
